


A fateful bet

by that_was_not_supposed_to_happen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_was_not_supposed_to_happen/pseuds/that_was_not_supposed_to_happen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You make a bet with Draco but things are not working out as you thought they would. Stuck with a guy you hate, how are you going to survive the next few weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Of all the students in the room, Snape just HAD to pair you up with that douche Draco. You were supposed to mix a potion that put you to sleep immediately. But given the fact that Draco was, well Draco, he didn’t do anything.  
He just sat next to you and kept staring. Probably planing something aweful and ploting his revange.  
True, if he did, it would’t be entirely unjustified. There was this one time you hexed him and he had green hair for an entire week, or the one incident were you had sent him sleepwalking back to Hogsmede, but that was what you get when you were a pompous ass to everyone.  
Still Draco didn’t take insults very well, that was for sure.  
“What would you say to a bet?” Draco says out of the blue, a smirk all over his face.  
“W-What?” You stammer, obviously perplex and irritated by this sudden approch.  
Uh oh, this was not good. Judging from his look you were in deep trouble.  
“Well?"He insists.  
"What kind of a bet?"You say with a questioning look across your face.  
"Right now you thought I was trying to get back at you somehow, right? So I was thinking why not settle this little disagreement of ours once and for all.”  
“For your information, it’s not ‘a little disagreement’. I dislike you. That’s it. That’s all!” You say with determination in your voice.  
“Still…what kind of bet do you suggest. I’ll do it if I get rid of you once and for all.”  
That wasn’t quite true. You kinda had a soft spot for that blonde haired bastard, but you’d never actually admit that out loud. You really did not like him…something about him was just intriguig.  
“The Quidditch match this evening. Pick a team if your choice wins I’ll leave you alone, if mine wins…well I think of something.”  
“What do you mean 'you think of something’?”  
“Does it matter? Or are you that scared you’ll lose?”  
“Whatever.Fine. Hufflepuff then.”  
“Great. See you later.”  
With that he stands up leaving the room. Class was just finished, of course he had left you alone with everything still needing to be cleaned up and put away.

Later that day you were outside watching the game with everyone else. Hufflepuff was up against Ravenclaw. The match was halfway through, neither side was winning nor loosing at this point.  
You just had to wonder why Draco would make such a bet. He coudn’t possibly know who would win, given that it was a match he didn’t even participate in himself. And even if he knew he coudn’t have known which team you would choose. But it was Draco you were talking about here and he normally woud not wagger on something unless he would come out on top. It made you anxious.  
The final outcome was this: Hufflepuff lost with a crushing score of 200:450. But the sad faces of all the Hufflepuff players were nothing compared to the utter shock and horror written all over your face. It was a mask of complete disbelief as it dawned on you that you indeed had just lost your bet with Draco fucking Malfoy.

“I made a decision. You’re going to be my pet for the next 2 weeks.” Draco stated with a blank expression.  
“You’re joking right?”  
“No.”  
“Are you NUTS?!” You practically screamed at him at this point.  
“No. Not at all. We made a bet and that’s what I want. No use trying to back out now that you already lost.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in the Great Hall you were slowly eating your food thinking about the stupid situation you had gotten yourself into. Making a bet with Draco, really? When was that ever a good idea. This guy was so sly, of course he had achieved what he wanted. You didn’t know how exactly he had done it but you were sure there was no way he had won that bet in a fair way.

You felt the bench shift as someone sat down awfully close next to you. By Merlin…didn’t does wizards know what personal space was? You wanted to give the guy an angry speech when you lifted your head only to find you face to face with Draco. Draco fucking Malfoy. You knew you couldn’t say anything directly disobeying him, after all breaking an agreement in the wizarding world wasn’t that easy.  
You were from a famous wizarding family, which was lucky for you as you were sorted into Slytherin. But apperently an infamous uncle of yours had decided to marry a muggle and have a child. So you had spent most of your summers visiting your cousin being astonished by the way they lived and everything there was to see. So if Draco had just been an ordinary guy you would have punched him right here in the face but he wasn’t and you didn’t wanted to find out the consequences of defying him.  
He placed his hand on your upper leg and began to stroke it. You froze at his touch. what was he doing? Looking at him seriously, he flashed you a stupid grin, apperently dead set on making the next few weeks as uncomfortable as possible for you.

After you had munched down you dinner, you had quickly retreated outside into the hall. If you couldn’t say anything against him you just had to avoid him. It was as simple as that.  
Or not. Draco spotted you walking with his friends and came over. He put an arm around your shoulder, dragging you along with them.  
“So Y/N I heard you want to go to the Yule Ball with me.” Draco said.  
“W-What…nooo, I never…”  
“Come on don’t be shy. It’s perfectly normal you want to go with me, who wouldn’t?”  
“A few would come to mind….” You mumbled beside him.  
“Perfect it’s settled then.”  
“Since when are you two even friends?” Blaise asked while looking at the two of you.  
“Oh Y/N and I are very, very good friends aren’t we?”  
“Sure whatever you say.” You answered him with venom in your voice.  
Great. Really fucking awesome. He had just managed to ruin a perfectly fine event for you completly. This years Ball was going to suck for sure.

All week Draco made you carry his books around, do his homework, and most annoying flirt with you in his creepy way. It hadn’t really bothered you when he did it in front of his friends but at some point he decided it would be fun coming over when your friends were around as well. So now everyone was thinking you had a thing for that little weasel.

Avoiding him hadn’t worked out either. You, after all shared the same commom room. It didn’t help that he was is most of your classes, too. You were begining to get really paranoid, fearing Draco would jump out behind the next corner and try out something new, that no doubt would be damn embarrassing for you.

Evantually you snapped. Enough was enough. This had to end and you did not care what you had to do but Draco would get a taste of his own medicine. After all, two could play this game.


	3. Chapter 3

Surrounded by books you where sitting in the library, doing research for a herbology class. You skimed through them not paying much attention. Your thoughts were occupied with something else. How could you pay him back? You had some ideas but they were all going to get you in trouble too and you had enough to deal with as it were right now. Sighing you closed your book and decided it was time to leave. There wasn’t much sense in studying if you didn’t actually study.

“Y/N.” You heard Draco call out to you.  
You were eating your dinner in the Great Hall. It was already half empty, your way of avoiding social contact as much as possible. Obviously it didn’t work.  
“Are you planning to go to Hogsmeade today?” Draco asked you.  
“No I wasn’t.”  
“Well you are now. Don’t be late I don’t like waiting.” He said while standing up and strolling away. Greeeeat, just great. I didn’t get to finish my stuff for herbology and now he ruins the rest of my day as well.

When the time came you got in the carriage to Hogsmeade with Draco and the rest, sitting a bit away from them a sulking look on your face. You didn’t speak much until you arrived other than the occasional nod and a grumpy ’yes or no’.  
“Where do you want to go?” Draco asked standing beside you.  
“Your in charge, so you tell me. I don’t care much as long as I’m back at Hogwarts quickly.” You snapped at him.  
“Do you HAVE to be so bitchy all the time?” He said in return.  
“In case you forgot you didn’t leave me much choice in coming here with you.”  
“Oh whatever ..lets just go to Honeydukes.” He told you and started walking in the direction of the store.  
The shelves were packed with sweets like always. Colourful sweets wherever you looked. Walking around for a bit on your own, your mood got at least a bit better. There was no use being sour. It just made your day even worse so you could enjoy yourself while you were here. You spotted Draco who signaled you it was time to go.  
“Here I got you something.” He said when you where outside the store.  
“You bought me sweets?”  
“Yeah isn’t that the kind of thing you do on dates?”  
“Sure if this was a real date I guess it would be.”  
“Just take it I can’t look at your glum face anymore.”  
“I doubt some sweets will change that but…thanks I suppose.”

Back at Hogwarts you went straight to your room, resting on your bed. You took the candy out looking at it. Had he actually tried to be nice earlier? No freaking way. You shook your head. Draco doing something for the benefit of others. Yeah sure as if that would ever happen.

The next day in potions class Draco was sitting next to you again.  
“Did you miss me?” He said, smirking at you. Back to your cocky self today, I see. What else.  
“Like a persistent flu.”  
“The first class today and your already so moody.”  
“You have that effect on me it seems.”  
He looked at you and thought about something for a moment before speaking.  
“Professor Snape! Y/N isn’t feeling very well I should get her to the hospital wing.”  
You stared at Draco. What the hell did he just say?! You were perfectly fine. Snape looked at the two of you, clearly not believing a word but since it was Draco it probably didn’t matter if it was the truth or not. He gave a quick nod and Draco dragged you out with him.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” You said angrily.  
“I just wanted to spend some time with you, that’s all.” He replied innocently. Yeah as if.

‘You know what?’ You thought to yourself, 'Let’s play along.’  
You slowly walked towards Draco, pushing him against the wall lightly. You let your fingers run along his chest, gazing into his eyes. Hands trailing up you crossed them behind his neck.  
“Soo…you wanted to be alone with me…what now?” You breathed, bringing your face closer to his.  
He made a shocked face. That had been the last thing he was expecting. He wasn’t quite sure what to do. Did you make fun of him? Where you serious? And what if you were? Until now he hadn’t really thought about it, making fun of you had been entertaining. That had been all. But now having you so close, his heart suddenly racing he wasn’t so sure anymore. Did he actually like you?  
“Dracooo…” You purred, “You’re starting to drool.” With this you let go of him and spun around leaving him standing in the hall by himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Your tactic had actaully worked. Draco hadn’t bothered you for a few days now and you thought maybe, just maybe he had forgotten about the yule ball as well.   
Your dreams were crushed however when Draco caught you after class.  
“So you’re ready for tonight?” He said with his evil smirk. No, no I’m not ready. Not at all.  
“Can I say no to your kind invitation to accompany me?”  
“No.”  
“I’m ready then.”

You were in your room getting dressed for the ball. Someone was knocking at your door very loudly. You walked over and opened it furiously. You weren’t in a particular good mood, having to go to the ball with Draco.  
“Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear..” You mumbled more to yourself than Draco. He was looking you up and down with curiosity.  
“Uh, can we go or aren’t you finished yet..?” He started, “…You look nice.” He continued a bit embarrassed.  
You raised an eyebrow at him. Draco making a compliment, that was new. If he wasn’t such a dick all the time maybe I could actually like him.  
“Thanks, let’s go.”

Entering the great hall you saw the decorations that had been put in place. Snow was coming form the ceiling and everything was lit in a pleasant dim light. Not too bright or dark. Music was playing and people were dancing already. You fetched yourself a drink and made your way to a table with Darco.  
“Do you want to dance..?” He asked suddenly.  
Well, your bet would be over tomorrow so why not have a bit fun. It was the yule ball after all and even if Draco had practicly forced you to go with him you could still enjoy it.  
“Sure why not?”  
You went to join the others. Draco took your hand in his and rested the other on your hip. They played a slow tune and to your surprise he actually was a good dancer. Probably one of the things you had to learn as a Malfoy, you thought.  
“Can I ask you something?” He whispered into your ear.  
“You just did but please go on.” You answered sarcastically.  
“Do you really dislike me that much?”  
That question took you by surprise. You had expected something stupid like ‘I’’m sure your happy you lost our bet aren’t you’ or ’why are you staring at me.’ Because that was what you had been doing the whole time you realised just now. Staring at him.  
“Uhm, well…. you have quite the talent of making me dislike you or everyone else for that matter.”  
“So you like me?”  
“I didn’t say that.” You rolled your eyes at him, “You do realise you’re a jerk, right?”  
“Hhm guess then it wouldn’t surprise you if I did something stupid.” He said while bringing his hand behind your back and pulling you closer. You didn’t understand what he was doing until it was too late. He crashed his lips into yours, capturing you in a kiss. You didn’t resist at first, it felt nice and he had caught you off guard. Your heart started to beat faster and your head began to feel dizzy.  
Snapping out of your trance, you got rid of his hand and slapped him across the face. He looked stunned for a moment. You ran out of the hall, making your way back to the dungeons. Your heart was still beating like crazy and you didn’t know what you were feeling exactly.  
“Y/N, wait up!” Draco called behind you. You stopped and spun around to face him. “That was uncalled for you know.” He said.  
“Your face is uncalled for!” You yelled at him.  
“How mature, really.”  
“Fuck you.” You said before vanishing into the dark halls.


	5. Chapter 5

Winter break came and you returned home for the holidays. Kissing Draco had confused you. You didn’t like him but you didn’t dislike kissing him either. You were just glad to be alone for a while. Away from Hogwarts, Draco, everyone, trying to sort through your feelings without interruption.

Your family had been invited to a Christmas dinner, like every year. It was always organized by a different family.

“So where are we going this year?” You asked your parents when you sat down for breakfast.

“Malfoy Manor.” Your mom answered.

Oh you got to be kidding me. No freaking way.

You almost choked on the piece of bread you had attempted to eat.

“You alright, honey?” Your dad asked.

“..Yep I’m perfectly fine.”

You were far away from being fine.

You thought about skipping the dinner and staying home. But you did like them, they were fun every year and you hadn’t anything else planned. Furthermore you couldn’t come up with a decent excuse for your parents, so you went with them.

When you arrived at the Manor, a house-elf opened the doors for you and let you in. Draco and his family welcomed you inside.

“Haven’t you grown up since the last time I saw you, such a beautiful young Lady. Don’t you think so too, Draco?” Narcissa said. The Malfoys had always been nice to you despite the fact that you and Draco had been at each others throats since you could talk. Both your parents were probably still secretly wishing you two would end up together. They knew you didn’t share their, and your parents, views on muggles but probably thought you were young and would come around. That’s why they had been very polite, though you knew not everyone got that courtesy.

“Yes, I remember when you were little, like a slap in the face.” He said sarcastically. Okay, he was still mad at you for that move.

“Well. sit down everyone, dinner is being served every minute.” Lucius said.

You had a nice dinner and as the evening progressed it began to snow outside. The light snow eventually grew into a larger snowstorm.

Since Malfoy Manor was huge, you all had been invited to stay. Despite your protest your parents decided to stay.

You were sitting in your room for the night but somehow you couldn’t sleep. So you went downstairs to sit in the winter garden you had seen earlier and watch the snow fall. When you arrived you saw Draco, sitting there in a chair, drink in hand.

“Uh sorry…I didn’t know you were here.” You said, ready to get out quickly.

“I don’t mind, come in.”

You thought about it for a second. You weren’t really happy about the offer but just leaving like that would have been rude, so you sat down in another chair.

“You know,…I’m sorry about kissing you like that.” He said after you had sat in silence for a while. That was probably the first time you had ever heard Draco Malfoy apologise for anything. You eyed him suspiciously, trying to find any hint of dishonesty but you couldn’t find it.

“Well, I’m sorry for slapping you. I didn’t really mean to.”

“Oh I’m pretty sure you meant to.” He said and laughed bitterly.

“You’re right I did want to slap you, not just for kissing me, for everything else as well.”

“Yeah, well doesn’t matter. I had it coming, don’t I?”

“You’re awfully honest tonight. I’m not sure if I should be impressed or worried.” You said.

“I’d rather have you impressed, cause I wanted to ask you something.”

“What is it?”

“Would you go on a date with me? A real one this time. You can say no, of course.” He said while looking outside. He didn’t expect you to say yes.

“Okay, but you have to buy me candy again.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Come on try again.” Draco said.

You were frustrated because you couldn’t get this one spell right no matter what you tried.

“Forget it, it’s not working. I can’t do it.” You said with a sigh.

“Yes you can. Move your wand like this.” He took your hands in his and made the correct movements.

You did it again, like he had shown you muttering the words along. Nothing happened.

“Ok that’s it.” You exclaimed.

Draco pulled you to into his lap, resting his hands on your hips.

“We’ve barely even started, try again.” He said.

It’s funny how life goes sometimes, you thought. You had gone on that date with Draco, not expecting much of it. In the end you two got together and started going out. For real this time. He could be very charming, if he wanted to be. All the things you had disliked about him, turned out to be quite attractive to you now.

Things change. Sometimes they do so slowly, you don’t even notice. And when you finally do, it’s already too late.

You had started out hating the guy with all your heart but somewhere along the way your hate had turned into love and your heart was lost, forever.

As it is with many things, we can’t always choose who we fall in love with. It shouldn’t matter anyway. Love is love no matter what.

“Did you hear me Y/N?” Draco asked.

“Uh, sorry. I was thinking about some stuff.”

“Yes I can see that.” He said and laughed, “You’re cute, spacing out like that.”

“Oh shut up.” You said jokingly.

“Make me.”

You crushed your lips to his and slung your arms around him. Kissing Draco always left you breathless. Honestly, it was so good you couldn’t even remember how you could have hated him.

“I know I am irresistible but we’re still in the common room.” Draco said with a grin.

Ah yes, that’s how. Cocky bastard.

“Let’s try again, shall we?”


End file.
